movieareawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Max
Mad Max is a 1979 Australian dystopian action film directed by George Miller and written by Miller and Byron kennedy. The film stars Mel Gibson, who was relatively unknown at the time.thumb|300px|right PLOT The film, set in a dystopian future Australia, Law and Order has begun to break down. Berserk motorcycle gang member, Crawford "Nightrider" Montizano, has escaped police custody and is attempting to outrun the Main Force Patrol (MFP) in a stolen Pursuit Special (Holden Monaro). Though he manages to elude his pursuers, the MFP's top pursuit man, Maxhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Max_RockatanskyRockatansky, the more skilled driver, forces Nightrider in a high-speed chase resulting in the death of Nightrider in a fiery car crash. Nightrider's motorcycle gang, led by Toecutter and Bubba Zanetti, is running roughshod over a town, vandalizing property, stealing fuel and terrorising the populace. Max and officer Jim "Goose" Rains arrest Toecutter's young protege, Johnny "the Boy" Boyle, when Johnny rapes a young couple. When no witnesses appear for his trial, the courts throw the case out and Johnny is released. Goose attacks Johnny and must be held back; both men shout threats of revenge. After Toecutter drags Johnny away, MFP Captain Fred "Fifi" McPhee tells his officers to do whatever it takes to apprehend the gangs, "so long as the paperwork's clean." A short time later, Johnny sabotages Goose's motorcycle; it locks up at high speed, throwing Goose from the bike. He is unharmed, though his bike is badly damaged; he borrows a ute to haul his bike back. However, Johnny and Toecutter's gang are waiting in ambush. Johnny throws a brake drum at Goose's windshield, running him off the road; Toecutter then instructs Johnny to throw a match into the gasoline leaking from Goose's wrecked ute, while Goose is trapped inside. Johnny refuses and Toecutter slaps him around; in the ensuing argument, the lit match lands in the wreckage, which erupts in flames. Goose is severely burned. After seeing his charred body in the hospital, Max becomes disillusioned with the Police Force. Worried of what may happen if he stays in the job, Max announces to Fifi that he is resigning from the MFP. Fifi convinces him to take a holiday first before making his final decision. While at the coast, Max's wife, Jessie and their infant son run into Toecutter's gang, who attempt to rape her. She flees, but the gang later finds them again at the remote farm where she and Max are staying. The gang runs over Jessie and their son as they try to escape, leaving their crushed bodies in the middle of the road. Max arrives too late to save them. Filled with rage, Max dons his police leathers and takes a supercharged black Pursuit special (Ford Falcon XB GT 351) to pursue the gang. After torturing a mechanic for information, Max methodically hunts down the gang members: he forces several of them off a bridge at high speed, shoots Bubba at point blank range with his shotgun, and forces Toecutter into the path of a semi-trailer truck. During the struggle, Toecutter runs over Max's arm and shoots him in the knee, which Max braces with a makeshift splint. Max finally finds Johnny, who is taking the boots off a car crash victim, he handcuffs Johnny's ankle to the wrecked vehicle and sets a crude time-delay fuse. Throwing Johnny a hacksaw, Max leaves him the choice of sawing through either the handcuffs (which will take ten minutes) or his ankle (which will take five minutes). As an emotionless Max drives away, the vehicle explodes.